


Senses

by Ladylark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladylark/pseuds/Ladylark
Summary: I found a prompt generator where I got the prompt, POV - first person / male character / five senses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I only want to borrow them for a little while.

AN1: Please let me know what you think of this!

AN2: There was no beta for this story... so if you see any mistakes, please let me know. Thanks for reading!

 

As I enter the room, the first thing I see is the dark haired youth sitting on the couch. I raise my eyebrow at him as if questioning why he is there. 

I watch as he stands and moves toward me. I can see the lithe movements of his slim body as he walks toward me. I hear the faint scrape of stocking covered feet shuffle across my rug as he crosses the room. I catch the faint fragrance of shampoo and soap, as if the youth had just exited the shower. 

As he steps closer to me, I feel the hair on my arms raise in anticipation. I want to reach out and pull this youth to me, to feel his body melt into mine. To taste his sweetness on my tongue. 

I do just that. 

As I pull him into my embrace, he looks at me and opens his mouth slightly as if to invite me to taste what is there. I lower my head and seal our mouths together.

As he opens his mouth further, I relish in the taste I find there. A bit of chocolate, with a hint of pumpkin juice. I breath in and the scent of the youth's soap overwhelms me. The feel of his lips under mine is heaven. The sound of the moan deep in his throat is music that I never want to quit listening to. As I end the kiss, I pull back slightly to see his reaction. 

Harry looks up at me and in a breathy voice says, "I've been waiting for a long time for you to do that, Severus."

 

end for now

AN3: If inspiration hits for this one, I will add to it... ideas are encouraged...


End file.
